DE 10 2008 011 315 A1 describes a pneumatic vehicle door control system with a double-acting cylinder, which is connected to the vehicle door, the two cylinder chambers of which are connected to the compressor via valves. When the cylinder is being ventilated, the compressed air is relieved into the atmosphere.
As a rule, moisture is extracted from the compressed air, which is produced by a compressor, in an air dryer since dry compressed air has higher quality, which has, inter alia, a positive effect on the service life of the pneumatic system. Such an air dryer must be periodically manually drained and/or regenerated by means of additionally supplied heat. In the event of failure of the regeneration devices or interruption or incorrect performing of maintenance, there is the risk of icing of the system.